New World
by The Councilman
Summary: Recreation of Emergence of a New World. I focuses on Naruto teaching and guiding the new generation. Give it a go for the first three chapters, (once I post the next two) and tell me what you think. Naruto is OP. I am doing a pairing I am pretty sure has never been done before. Story will detour from canon slightly when needed for the story, so slightly AU. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

 **This is my attempt at recreating what I was writing before. Naruto takes more of a back seat in it, it focuses on him however, he only interacts with the canon story at key parts. He is going to help guide the new generation into the future. Hoping that, like he did for his home, they can do for this world. He will be Massively Powerful. Someone tried to argue about Naruto from the final movie and how powerful he was and compared him to mine. I have seen a cinema copy of the movie and Naruto was not as powerful as they were trying to pass him off. I am looking at maybe another crossover where he sails around and fights but what this person said through me through a loop. They tried to say that Naruto would have no challenge in the One Piece world, because of something he showed while on the moon in the movie. I am calling BULLSHIT. Whitebeard can pretty much turn the world on its fucking head, an Admiral who can move at the speed of light, an Admiral who can freeze a fucking Tidal wave and not be exhausted, and another Admiral who can rain down volcanic rock. This was all tied into how Naruto was seemingly invincible when in his Chakra cloak. No chance in hell is that the case.**

 **Anyway that's all for the rant and in doing so has given me some idea's about another story. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW. Let me know you liked it or hated it. Tell me why! It can't get better if you don't give me constructive criticism. I have also done the next chapter, so depending on the reviews and how approving everyone is to the story will depend when I release the next chapter.**

 **and again PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **by the way I do not have a beta. Anyone interested PM ME**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace had truly flourished in the Elemental Nations. Culture remained the same, but diversity and acceptance helped bring everyone closer together. While travelling the Elemental Nations, Naruto became a silent guardian. People never forgot the contribution and sacrifices Naruto made for his home. In fact, they referred to him as the Second Coming of the True Shinobi no Kami. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki first tried to bring peace to this world through Ninshū, but his descendant Naruto Uzumaki had succeeded where he could not.

For decades, Naruto has watched over the Elemental Nations, long after his time in this world should have ended. However, because of certain circumstances from early on in his life, he has been blessed, or cursed with a much, much longer life than normal. Even by Uzumaki standards. After the passing of Hinata, he hung up his mantle as Hokage and decided to travel the Elemental Nations in search of some answers. He had passed on his legacy to the next generation; the Uzumaki Clan was making a healthy return and he needed answers to questions, answers that no one else seemed to have.

During his travels, Naruto had learnt how to free the bijū at a safer size restricting the possible destruction and allowing them to come and go from the seal as they pleased. Removing all the chakra that he could from each bijū, would be their link to the seal, then limiting their access while outside would limit their size. It proved to, with the exception of Kurama and Son Gokū because both were able to gather nature chakra. So, although both Kurama and Son Gokū would enter the world as much younger and smaller version of themselves, as soon as they started to gather nature chakra, they would gradually return to their normal size shape and power.

Now, although neither could gather nature chakra unless they were stationary, it was found that they did not require maintaining the normal ratio that Naruto did while accessing Sage Mode. Where for Naruto, the mixture of his mental and physical energy combined would be equal to the amount of nature chakra absorbed. The bijū believed that it was because they did not have an actual living body. They were manifestations of chakra given form by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. If their physical apparition of a body were to perish with their jinchūriki, they would reform in the world after time, proving that their 'body' was not subject to the same laws as Narutos.

This then led to some quarrelling amongst the bijū, as most did not believe it fair that Kurama and Son Gokū could access another source power. This intern led to mental squabbling which intern lead to a constant migraine for Naruto. To alleviate his growing frustration, he told the others that he would return to Mount Myōboku where they could learn the ways of the sage. After a couple years training the bijū to access Sage Chakra, they left to continue their exploration of the Elemental Nations.

As they were exploring the outer reaches of Kaminari no Kuni, Kurama asked if they could return to where it all began. At first, Naruto was perplexed. Where what began? Kurama went on to explain that their father Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki had given life to them in a mountain range not far from where they were. It was also the resting place of Hagoromo, his wife and two sons, Indra and Asura. Naruto was honoured that he would be able to see the final resting place of his ancestors. And so, they went in search of the monastery that was the resting place of his ancestors. After a week of searching, they found what it was they were looking for. Hidden away in such a way that unless you knew where it was you would have missed it.

As the bijū paid their respects to the deceased, Naruto went on exploring the monastery. He found a room full of books and scrolls; however, it was the slightly decorated book on the desk in the middle of the room that caught Naruto's attention. Naruto had been in search of answers regarding his mortality. After a lot of test run by Sakura, the news about Naruto's mortality came into question. The way his cells repair and the vitality his body radiates had driven Sakura crazy trying to find information as to how long a human can live for and how long Naruto would surpass that. Tests after tests seemed to bring about more questions than answers. After many tests for Sakura, it was determined, that Naruto may be the first Immortal Mortal. His cells showed incredible regenerative and fighting properties, greater than that of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Toxins, poisons, viruses and many other diseases struggled to affect Naruto's cells, even when saturated in large quantities.

Believing that the bijū played a part in his immortality, Naruto hoped to find some answers from the only other person to house the all for such a long time. Looking over the contents of the room as he made his way over to the desk. Taking a seat, he opened up the book to view the contents. It was the journal of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Reading through the journal gave Naruto the sensation he was taking part in the life of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. The last entries were the ones that interested Naruto the most. They explained the effects the husk of the Jūbi was having on his body. Granted it was keeping him alive after releasing the bijū from the seal, however it was also killing him. The toxic properties of the husk were destroying his mind and body. He wrote that if he had released the husk and sealed it into the moon instead of releasing the bijū, then he could have received all the benefits of their chakra with little to no negative effects on his body and mind.

Naruto had found his answer. Because his heart would not allow him to turn his back on his precious people, he had, in the end, sacrificed a lot more for then any expected for the continued peace of his country. He had given up his mortality, the very thing that made him human. Some people believed that humanity's mortality was their greatest curse; however, it was truly their greatest blessing. It gave meaning to life. What meaning could someone find in a life that never ended? And depending on how they lived their life, to who would they answer? The worst Dictator could rule for his entire life, but at the end of the day, he must answer to his own mortality. The worst Immortal dictator answers to know one.

Naruto had finished reading the journal and was now browsing the contents of some of the scrolls when the bijū entered the room. When they reached the centre of the room the door slammed shut behind them, then a seal activated on the wall, sealing the room. In the centre of the room, a large seal activated and from it, a chakra recording formed. It was Hamura Ōtsutsuki, twin brother of Hagoromo. He spoke about a seal that was used to isolate the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world. It was used for the safety of the people and the bijū. He spoke about how Hagoromo and he wished for the Elemental Nations to know peace before exploring beyond their boundaries. That once peace was achieved and his brother's prophecy of the bijū becoming one again happened, only then would this seal activate and a section of the seal barrier drop. An island located West North-West of Haru no Kuni houses the portal in which someone can leave the Elemental Nations.

Paying close attention to what Hamura had to say, Naruto was surprised that the world was larger than anyone ever thought. The bijū were shocked that they were able to create something that encompassed the entire elemental nations. Learning that there was a whole world out there yet to be explored by anyone from the Elemental Nations. A new adventure was about to take place for Naruto and the bijū, an adventure that would bring meaning back to Naruto's life. Now all they would require was a ship to send them on their way. But first, he would inform the Daimyos and Kages of the Elemental Nations about his departure, and leave behind a kunai for each so as to contact him if required. Having mastered his father's 'Hiraishin Jutsu', which he passed on to his children, whom intern passed on to theirs. It was one of his father's legacies that he believed should continue on if it could.

After informing everyone he believed needed to know he went to Kirigakure and spent time studying ships and their construction process, materials needed and anything else to prepare him to build a vessel for his journey. He learnt a lot about ships, and found that he really enjoyed making it. He was not sure if his love for creating things focused solely on ships or if there might be other things, he would enjoy creating as well. Well he figured he had many lifetimes to find out. Finally, he studied under some of the best sea captains ever to sail the sea, making sure that he would be prepared for his adventure. After making his way to the island, which would allow him passage to the outside world, he unsealed the ship that would take him on his journey.

His ship was a slightly modified Brig with the standard two masts setup; however, it held a larger aft castle with less, but larger rooms. He thought that it might be overkill having a ship this big, however if he was not happy with it he could always build another one. Plus it is always better to prepare for the worst. And he felt that more space was better for the bijū to move about more. Just as he was about to set sail, Naruto was reverse summoned to Mount Myōboku. Finding himself in front of Ma, Naruto gave her a big smile before asking what was up. Ma said that Great Honourable Geezer has had a vision of the future and not just of the Elemental Nations. He spoke about a new world and the dangers that would await should they find a way to access the Elemental Nations. Taking Naruto to see Gamamaru, Ma said that this might be a Jiraiya scenario.

Naruto was now standing in front of Gamamaru waiting for the elder toad to pull his mind together. After a few minutes, he spoke of what he saw. The destructive forces of the new world, the people who would bring about great changes, and the part he would play in it. Naruto was told he would teach and guide those who would bring about the change in the world. It really was shaping up to be a Jiraiya scenario. He had a lot to think about upon leaving Mount Myōboku. Once he had returned to his ship, he set sail on a grand new adventure.

Along the way he would meet, battle, party and argue with many people. People he believed had the potential to change the future of the world. Naruto did end up building another ship. One that was slightly smaller and easier to maintain. He passed off his ship to a young new captain who at first, Naruto believed may be the person he is to teach and guide to bring about a better world. And, the more he learnt about this new world, the more he saw that it required a drastic change. Even the bijū could not believe some of the things that were happening in this world, and the more they learnt the more they hated it. This world needed a drastic change. He found comfort in the embrace of a few women during his long travels. He left his kunai markers with the few women he had been with. That way they could contact him should they need help, or for any other purpose. He found a deserted island to settle on in the second half of the Grand Line, on the line of the Calm Belt and New World, close to the West Blue. It was his home away from home. He only stayed home when working on ship designs; otherwise, he spent most of his time out and about, searching for those who will change the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We find Naruto silently making his way through the halls of Impel Down level 6, towards the only two civilised people in this level. Turning the last corner of the corridor that lead to the most isolated cell in Impel Down, Naruto spots the man he is here to visit, the one man Naruto believed capable of changing the world, Gol D. Roger. Standing in front of him on the other side of the bars is one of the few Marines, Naruto can tolerate, Monkey D. Garp. A man, Naruto came to respect. A man who does not blindly follow this world's stupid notion of Absolute Justice. He fights for what is right within the boundaries of the law. He protects the innocent while defeating the cruel. He follows his heart.

Silently approaching the two, Naruto saw the sudden shift in Garp's posture, alerting Naruto that Garp was aware of his presence. Continuing without a care in the world, Naruto stopped just short of Garp, before looking at Roger. Though he was a bit dirty, the same dam smile as when they first met stayed plastered on his face. He felt sorry that such a great and charismatic man would be leaving the world either by execution or the disease finally killing him. In fact, it was old Rogers himself that lead Naruto to start studying medicine, anatomy and healing. He was capable of dealing mass damage, but not really fixing it. And so, Naruto immersed himself in studying to become a doctor. One that would rival the best medical shinobi to live, Hashirama Senju. His training and studying was difficult, but he had the ability to visit many of the best doctors the world had and the best training tool in the world. Unfortunately, even after all this time, he still had not found a cure for Roger's disease.

"It's good to see you again old friend. It seems death has still has not come for you. I wonder if he has just forgotten you?" spoke Roger while still looking at Garp chuckling at the end at his jest to Naruto.

"Indeed he has not; however, death comes for us all in the end. My end may just take much longer than he anticipated," replied Naruto leaning against Rogers's cell.

Both Roger and Garp took in Naruto's new appearance. Standing a 6'6" with a lean athletic build, he is wearing baggy black pants with orange flames licking the bottoms reaching up to his knees; a pair of comfy-looking white thongs on his feet. Around his waist is a white and red sash, with black markings all over it, tied off and hanging from his left hip. A black muscle shirt decorated with nine different coloured tomoe's in a circular fashion clings to his body. Overtop, he wears a white haori with a white hood attached. Decorating the haori in the middle is the symbol for the Uzumaki, the Hidden Leaf and the kanji for Fire. At the bottom is the depiction of vegetation growing. On his hands, he wears black fingerless gloves with metal back plates. Inscribed on the plates is the Shinobi alliance symbol. And finally, located around his neck like a necklace of sorts is his shinobi headband, the one he got from Iruka almost two centuries ago.

"I see you are not wearing so much kill me orange as before," laughed Rogers thinking about when they first met. Garp standing back and watching as these two conversed.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead at someone dissing orange. "Well we all have to try something new every now and then. Plus it is not as bad as that over-the-top captains jacket you were wearing last time I saw you," he replied getting a chuckle from Rogers and a smirk from Garp.

"Anyway, I am just here to say farewell. I am sorry to see you go old friend. I hope you will be looking down and watching over your boys after you leave as I know it is going to hit them extremely hard" spoke Naruto sorrowfully.

"I plan on watching as those boys make something great of themselves. And I will be seeing you when death is finally able to take you. Until then, look after yourself and those who matter to you," replied the Pirate King making his way over to the cot before laying back down. Having finished his conversation with Garp moments prior to Naruto's arrival.

Garp walked off, heading for the elevator as Naruto silently fell into step behind him. Now, they were not exactly friends, they were more like frienemies, friendly enemies. They had fought before, but they both knew now was not the time. The damage they would cause would be catastrophic. They rode quietly up to the first floor, just their breathing making any sort of noise. As soon as the elevators opened up Naruto disappeared in and 'Lightning Shunshin' before reappearing on the other side of the 100 armed sailors that were waiting for their arrival at the top floor. Naruto continued to walk away casually, and then like a mirage in the desert, faded away to nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Three Days Later,**

Naruto is on the top of a roof overlooking the execution platform in Logue Town. On the platform is the King if the Pirates himself. He had just been executed and yet he is still smiling. His last words rang out to all those in the town centre and beyond. Being broadcast worldwide, a new age was coming. Naruto could feel it. He watched the old captains' crew mourn his passing, and then a couple of the younger ones attempted to sway their old crewmate to join their own pirate crew. Buggy and Shanks argued over each joining the others crew and who would be captain.

Time passed by as Naruto continued to search for who he believed would be the ones to change the world. He had found one in an unlikely apprentice. Son of his respected frienemy, Monkey D. Dragon. The young man seemed ready to turn the world upside down, but was not sure how to go about it at first. Naruto felt that he did not need to teach him much, instead he tried to help guide him on his future endeavours. He passed on his beliefs and his dreams wondering if Dragon was going to make the world a better place. He watched on from a distance as Dragon created a group to help combat the World Government, calling themselves The Revolutionaries.

Two years after the death of the Pirate King, is where things started to take more of an effect on Naruto. His disgust for the World Government grew. Naruto wanted so badly for this world to know peace at a price that was not the lives of the people. However, he was finding it harder and harder to look out on the world and not take a more active role in changing its course. This world was showing its dark side more and more. The corruption ran rampant and needed to be put to an end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Two Years after the death of Gol D. Roger**

Naruto was on his isolated island making an expansion to allow for a dry dock and the storage of all materials for building a ship. He was part way through rearranging the earth when he felt one of his kunai call to him, indicating it had been thrown. Stopping what he was doing, Naruto focused on the marker that called to him. Having located it, he turned his head, to the South West of where his Island was. There was only one person out there who had access to one of his markers, and he had not seen here in almost nine years.

Disappearing in a yellow flash, Naruto reappears in the middle of a library that is in absolute chaos.

"Olvia! What the hell is going on here?" shouted Naruto over the noise of the chaos.

Shocked to see Naruto here, especially at a time like now, Olvia failed to respond. Quickly, Naruto made his way over to her as cannons sounded out in the distance. The rumble of the earth, alerting him to the fact that they were under attack. Naruto quickly slapped Olvia to snap her out of her trance-like state.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" were the first words out of the now aware Olvia. "You know what, never mind. Just help us save the library!" she shouted running off to collect more books.

"Olvia, it sounds like you are under attack! Who gives a fuck about some books, if you die anyway? Let's get you and your people to safety before we worry about stupid books!" replied Naruto, stunned that she would be worrying about books in a time like this.

"We can't just forget about the books, they will help answer the questions about our past," responded Olvia, still scrambling about trying to remove as many books as she could.

"Who cares about questions of the past if you're not alive in the future to search for them!" shouted Naruto grabbing her and making her look at him.

"The Past is just that, the past. If you do not like the present then change it to make a better future. But, if you die here and now trying to save something that may end up being destroyed anyway, then the past is the least of your problems. Let me save you and your people, and then we can worry about this stuff. Is the death of everyone here, worth the book that people may never see again?" asked Naruto softly starring into Olvia's eyes. "Take what you already have and we can leave now."

There was no room for argument in Naruto's order.

"There may still be people in the town, can you go and check if there are?" she asked while moving the last of what they could collect into the bags. While the others made their way to them.

"I will send out some friends to help, while I get you all to safety." He replied as chakra started to leak from him in many different colours. Soon enough five small figures started to take shape in front of him.

"Kurama, Kokuō, Matatabi, can you please check the town to make sure locate and protect anyone their until I return. Gyūki and Isobu, I need you to distract the ship or ships. Take their focus off the island," ordered Naruto as he turned back to the scholars. Their jaws were unhinged, baffled by what they just saw.

"Everyone grab a bag and hold on to the person next to you. This will be disorientating and some of you may be nauseous after. Just take a deep breath and hold it. It will help," the blonde said as he grasped on to one person and they all lit up in a flame-like cloak before vanishing in a flash of gold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reappearing on his little slice of paradise. All the scholars fell over, feeling disorientating and nauseous just like Naruto promised. Chakra again started to form in front of Naruto as Shukaku, Son Gokū, Saiken and Chōmei formed.

"Now I will leave these four to help you out and keep you informed about what is going on," spoke Naruto before disappearing in a flash of gold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to where his marker was Naruto was glad they got out of their while they did. The door had been blown off and fire was roaring around in the library. Nothing looked salvageable. Naruto had already heard back from Kurama, Kokuō, and Matatabi. They had found no one in the town. They did however; find them boarding a ship off the island. After returning to the seal, Naruto started heading towards the ship the civilians were boarding. Until a chuck of molten rock destroyed it. All those innocent people, dead. Naruto watched on in horror. There was no way anyone would survive that. He continued to watch as the wreckage sunk to the bottom of the sea.

Turning to where the chunk of magma came from, he knew who he would find. But the slight smirk on his lips ignited a rage so deep inside Naruto; he had not felt anything like this since his fight with Nagato. And in that moment, Naruto lost himself. He drew on Kurama's chakra and vanished with a burst of speed.

Akainu never saw what hit him, but he felt it, oh boy did he feel it. It was like he had been turned inside out. He may have been hit in one place, but his entire being felt it that one hit. And it did not stop there. The rained down upon him in a constant flurry. Reverting to his devil fruit power, he turned his body to magma, but it did nothing to lessen the assault. Eventually the blows stopped and he reformed to find himself in front of one of the most dangerous people this world has ever seen. Not just for his actions but also his words. The ideology and charisma carried by this man was a dangerous combination. Standing in front of him was 'Shinobi No Kami' Naruto Uzumaki.

"Your time on this earth is up Sakazuki, you signed your own death warrant when you destroyed a ship full of innocent civilians," growled Naruto as he started to remove his haori. He did not want the seals on it limiting him. "The lowest place in hell is reserved for people like you, and I'm going to be the one to send you there!" he shouted as he rocketed towards Akainu, having finished removing his haori. He could now feel all his chakra flowing through him. Such an incredible amount that he was shrouded in a blue flame-like appearance.

Naruto launched Akainu into the Adam tree base. But before he could take off after him, Kizaru intersected his path. Ducking underneath a leg that shot out from the beam of light the was Kizaru, Naruto swung his leg to take out the only thing keeping the admiral up. Knocking it out from underneath his opponent, the blonde followed up with a heal driving kick into the ground. But missed as Kizaru used the ability of his devil fruit to get out of there. Naruto could feel Akainu charging him with a giant magma-enhanced fist, so, utilising a technique similar to Tsunade, Naruto drew on Kurama's chakra to cover only his fist and responded to the fist with one of his own. The resulting shockwave created a trench between the two.

Kizaru used this opportunity to attack from his blindside. But Naruto does not have a blind side. After more than a century and a half of training, Naruto has no met anyone more aware of their surroundings then him. Garp and Whitebeard come in a close second but still not in his league. Naruto summoned lightning chakra to surround him, exactly like 'A' used to do. Increasing his reaction and response time, he disappeared in a 'shunshin', appearing behind Akainu, Naruto summoned a 'Shadow Clone' to utilise a jutsu that would hold Akainu while he dealt with Kizaru.

"You should not have interfered in this Borsalino, it had nothing to do with you," spoke Naruto as he appear next to Kizaru in a 'lightning shunshin' before they started to trade blows back and forth. Meanwhile, Naruto's clone had finished the string of seals needed for the only jutsu that can hold devil fruit users.

"Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial"shouted Naruto's clone and from the ground erupted roots of a tree that surrounded and wrapped up Akainu's arms, legs and waist. Immediately Akainu could feel the effect these roots were having on his devil fruit powers. It felt like Sea Stone, however, it was also suppressing his own abilities as well. Trying to coat his body in Haki was not working, and as much as he struggled, he could not get loose.

Naruto walked over to Akainu with Kizaru bound in a similar way except the wooden restraints were coming from his body. He stormed right up to Akainu while he was bound and delivered a punch so hard, you could hear his jaw shatter. Naruto wanted this guy dead he deserved nothing better. But he just could not be like him. So instead, he left a memento. Covering the left side of his chest and shoulder Naruto inscribed a seal onto him, while he was thrashing about and howling because of the pain.

"Every day for the rest of your life, this seal will remind you of your crimes here. And every time it flares up, I want you to think of me. And every time you think of Ohara, it will flare up. You can live with a smidgen of the pain those innocent people felt before passing on. But if we ever meet again, I will take your head as a trophy!" growled out Naruto as he dropped the bound Kizaru and walked off to call back the other bijū.

As he made his was way to the water, he stretched out his senses to make sure there were no other survivors of this attack left on the island. He found one presence that seemed rather calm, considering chaos around them. Making his way over, Naruto saw Aokiji standing next to a frozen giant. Slowly, Naruto made his way over to them, looking out at the sea; he notices the melting remains of ice.

"The World Government has committed an atrocious act this day, Kuzan, one that I will make the World Government wish it never happened. There will be no cover up for this crime. The people will know that the World Government is nothing but a Vile Dictator, oppressing people and their beliefs. And in time, they will be overthrown. Pass this on to the Higher Ups. They just made an enemy of me. Now you may be wondering how that differs from before." He said looking up at Aokiji before continuing, "Before, you saw me as an enemy, now I am stating I will be your worst nightmare. In the coming decades you will see just how much of horrible idea this was. Because I will be actively seeking to destroy anything and everything the World Government stands for and those who think themselves above the law will be the first to feel my wrath."

Drawing on his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, his power flared, even with his limiting coat on but the most significant change was his eyes. His eyes glowed red with slitted pupil, eyes that were not human. Aokiji felt a chill run up his spine at the sight of those eyes. The eyes seemed like they could stare straight into ones soul. Deciding it best to leave now, before anything kicked off. Naruto stayed looking over the frozen body of a deceased giant, wondering why a Marine would do this to a fellow Marine. Feeling Isobu and Gyūki return to the seal, and feeling only the three Vice Admirals left on the Island Naruto flashed back to his Island.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He arrived to the sight of the survivors attempting to set up temporary shelter.

" **We told them that it was unnecessary and to await your return where you would then organise accommodation for them. I think they are mostly doing it to keep themselves occupied and their mind off what has happened. We have not mentioned the fate of the people fleeing the island. We thought it be best that you announce that news,** " spoke Chōmei as he formed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks for the heads up Chōmei, but if I'm to have people staying here then we are going to need to expand this small island, exponentially. And for that I am going to need some help," replied the blonde before calling on the chakra of bijū, which started to form in front of him in their full forms.

This scared the hell out of the old inhabitants of Ohara. And it is easy to see why; the island was not big enough for all the bijū to fit on in their full forms, so the only ones to take full forms were Gyūki and Isobu who were in the water surrounding the island. Shukaku and Son Gokū were the only large ones on the island and that was because they were about to reshape it. Naruto's Island was special in that it had no magnetic signature for any log pose to lock on to because it was so small. He was going to have Gokū and Shukaku expand and recreate the landscape while having Shukaku maintain a neutral Island magnetic field. But to do this they needed access to more earth then they currently had.

That is where Gyūki and Isobu came into play. Diving down to the bottom of the ocean, they pried earth loose from the seabed. They found a section that was already loose; it just was bigger than they were after. They figured Naruto would make do with it. Because the buoyancy was greater than its overall mass, the two bijū had to make sure it did not rocket up and take out the Island above. Once it breached the surface, they floated it under the smaller Island thanks to the lager Islands structure. Then Naruto had Shukaku and Gokū reshape it until the island took on the shape of a larger and fuller crescent moon. Giving the Island a Bay in the middle where Isobu created lots of coral reef for aquatic life. So to limit the access people had to it should they stumble upon the extremely large and mountainous Island, Naruto had Gyūki turn the island so that the only access was through the Twin Peaks as that was the only part of the island accessible from the Grand Line. The rest of the island resided in the calm belt.

The survivors of Ohara were losing their minds. Giant monsters walking around, swimming around, detaching earth from the sea floor, reshaping the landscape, and moving the island. They were not sure what was scarier, the monsters moving about or Naruto ordering them. And where did they come from. It is like they just grew out of thin air. As everything seemed to slow down for them noticed the creatures start to shrink, becoming what they saw earlier. They started on as each one slowly made their way over to Naruto.

"I understand that you may be a little freaked out right now, I just need you to stay calm and know that I will answer any questions that I can after we finish here. Until then just relax as I am about to draw on a power that may feel slightly overbearing but it will not hurt you," spoke Naruto as he drew Kurama back into the seal so that he could gather nature chakra. Now usually he did not need to draw on Kurama's nature enhanced chakra for the jutsu he was about to use. But it would make it easier and he was not sure he would be able to create the necessary outcome with just his ability alone.

"Sage Art Secret Technique: Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees" shouted Naruto as he slammed his hands on the ground. With the help of Sage Chakra and Kurama's own life empowering chakra, the mountains, valleys, and surrounding area were flooded with trees growing out of the ground in seconds instead of years and decades. Enough space was left for a civilisation to build and certain trees, plants, and shrubs that produced fruits and vegetables were sectioned off for easy access.

Not finished yet, Naruto completed another few hand seals before again slamming his hands on the ground and shouting "Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique". Instead of creating a series of large houses, as the jutsu would suggest, because of the Sage Chakra and Kurama's chakra, what actually grew was a modified version the jutsu. Five massive trees emerged from the ground in a mixture of tree and apartment.

Few of the scholars were left standing at this stage. Most were unconscious, lying beside their friends and family. Naruto stopped drawing on Kurama's chakra and had him form outside of the seal. Slowly he was approached by the conscious scholars.

"What kind of devil fruit did you eat to gain power over... well everything. Land, Sea, creatures as big as Sea Kings, forests. It is astounding," exclaimed one of the scholars, startling some of the unconscious people.

"I haven't eaten a Devil Fruit. I am simply a product of extreme training, skills, ability, and circumstance. What you saw was the culmination of years of training," the blonde replied.

"But how is that possible. I have never heard of anyone able to do what you do without having eaten a devil fruit," replied an astounded archaeologist. "What could have possibly led to someone requiring this kind of skill and power?" he continued.

"Sometimes the world calls upon people like me because we are needed. That's all I can really say," answered Naruto before looking at everyone around him. All those who were unconscious had been stirred awake. Stalling any other talks about himself, he spoke about what transpired on Ohara after his return.

"Upon returning to Ohara, I searched for any stragglers on the island. The only ones left were those boarding a ship to leave Ohara. Then something horrible happened. The ship and those boarding it were struck by a chunk of molten rock. For reason I cannot fathom. Sakazuki destroyed the ship with all innocent people on it." At this Olvia drew a sharp intake of air before tears started to fall then collapsing to her knees. Naruto took this as her being upset at the loose of life of so many innocent people before continuing. "The library was in flames when I returned so there was no way to save anything there. What surprised me was such little damage was done to the tree itself. What an incredibly strong tree. Anyway, after battling it out with Sakazuki and Borsalino, I made one last sweep of the island before departing. The only other people there were Kuzan and a Giant encased in ice."

At this Olvia shot up of the ground and latched on to Naruto's cloak. Gripping it at the collar, she pulled him down until they were face to face, as she shouted at him, "Was there a little girl with him? Was there a little girl anywhere near the Giant?" she asked frantically.

"No, though I was able to feel the three Vice-Admirals easies because their devil fruit abilities made them stand out, everyone else were either on the Marine ships or on the rescue ship that was destroyed" the blonde replied not sure if that helped.

"Wait you can feel the presence of devil fruit users?" asked one of the survivors causing Naruto to nod his head. Olvia turned to the survivor about to skin them for interrupting before they continued with information she herself had not known. "The little girl that Olvia is talking about, Robin. She has a devil fruit ability. Do all devil fruit users feel the same to you? Or can you tell them apart, like they somehow fell different from each other?" he finished before looking at Olvia. She knew where he was going with this question.

Confused about why this mattered so much, Naruto answered the question. "Each devil fruit and devil fruit user gives off a different feeling. Mostly between the different types, ya know Logia, Paramecia, and Zoan. From there it is a little more difficult unless I am in Sage Mode or using Kurama's chakra. But I still get a inclination of the differences into each sub category, like with Kuzan and Sakazuki; their presences' gave of a hot and cool feeling."

"Does it still work if they are in the water?" Asked Olvia hoping for the best.

"It does," he replied, "in fact, even though the water renders devil fruit users powerless, the water radiates the devil fruit user's presence like it is trying to scatter it through the ocean. This is why I believe the devil fruits react that way to seawater in the first place. They are-"continued Naruto before being cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. I do not care right now; did you feel any other devil fruit presences on or around the island? And if so can you describe them?" asked Olvia frantic to find out what happened.

"I did feel other presences' at the beginning of my fight with Sakazuki, however, because I became so lost in the battle I didn't really search out for more. Besides the Vice-Admirals, I felt three devil fruit users on the Battleships. Two were Zoan and one was a Paramecia," answer Naruto.

"Robin had eaten a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allowed her the grow limbs anywhere. I think it was called the Hana-Hana no Mi," replied the scholar who sent them on this train of thinking.

"Ah, I remember having met a person with that ability five years ago, just before they passed on. Ironic that I am asked to feel that one out. It was not the other one on the battleship," answered Naruto causing all those to drop their head in sorrow, before he continued.

"However, I felt something similar to the presence of the Hana-Hana no Mi when I was asking Kuzan to take a message to his Higher Ups. I drew on Kurama's chakra to reiterate a point and felt the slight presence long away in the distance. But it was not on the island. It was very far out at sea, if not even maybe on another island." This seemed to be the right thing to say as Naruto was engulfed in a tight embrace by a shaking and sobbing Olvia crying happy tears. She then kissed Naruto hard on the lips. She had been given hope.

"I understand that she is just a little girl, but why is she so important to you all?" asked Naruto as Olvia got a hold of herself.

"She has become like a daughter to many of us. But in truth she is-"spoke the talkative scholar before he was cut off by Olvia.

"Because she is my Daughter, Nico Robin," answered Olvia quietly before whispering even quieter "Our Daughter."

A sharp intake of breath from all the survivors followed that last quiet statement, indicating that she was not as quiet about saying that as she thought. Naruto looked up to the man who had been speaking before. "I will look high and low for your daughter," he said seriously, causing everyone to faceplant. At this Olvia realised he did not understand what she meant. Reaching out she placed her hands on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"No Naruto, you misunderstand. When I said she is our daughter, I meant mine and yours," she said quietly as she caressed his cheek. The bijū watching on knew something bad could happen here. They drew in more chakra until the stood a couple feet taller than Naruto, before moving in between Naruto and Olvia. Everyone stepped back thinking they were moving to attack them. The entire time Olvia kept whispering "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry" as she moved back too.

The bijū suddenly turned their attention on Naruto with Kurama, Gyūki, Shukaku, and Son Gokū physically restraining the blond while the other five created a barrier between Naruto and the scholars of Ohara. Then they all found out why Naruto was one of the World Governments most wanted people. Not only for his ideal, beliefs, and actions, but because of his power. It erupted out of Naruto like an Hydrogen Bomb. The seals on his haori destroyed by the sudden influx of overwhelming chakra. The closest anyone could think of to compare the feeling of this display of power would be the eruption of the world's largest volcano, and he was certainly glowing like it. The bijū drew on more of their chakra to keep anyone from being hurt, especially Naruto. He may not hurt himself, but the guilt of hurting others in his rage would do even more damage. The last thing Naruto ever wanted to do was hurt someone innocent in his rage.

And just as suddenly as the release of power had come, it was gone. Having tired himself out, Shukaku picked him up with sand before laying him in the hammock of his beach house while the others made themselves scarce. Kurama hung back to talk to the humans about what had just happened. He then took Olvia aside and explained bits of Naruto's life to her so she had some understanding of why he is pissed. Olvia explained to Kurama that she only did it to protect her daughter. At the time that she had Robin, Naruto had been pissing of the Gorosei more and more. She felt that it would pain a large target on Robins back. One that she did not what her daughter to have to worry about until she was older. While the two talked, the rest of the people from Ohara went to settle in to their new apartments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Naruto was stirring from his slumber, looking to his left out towards the ocean, he noticed Olvia just standing there. Making his way to her, not trying to be silent, he stopped himself from shouting or acting childish. Mostly because he had Kurama, threatening him that if he did not remain calm and collected he would be sparring with all the bijū and there would be no drawing any other abilities. This cause Naruto to shiver knowing how sadistic each one could be. As he approached her, she called to him.

"You feel different, Naruto. You have this oppressive aurora about you that was not there before," she said remorsefully, trying to suppress a shiver. Stopping, Naruto noticed that he was feeling more powerful. This meant that the seals on his coat had disintegrated meaning he would need replace them with new ones. Removing his haori, he unsealed one of his spares from one of the seals on his belt, before sealing away the damaged one. As soon as he put on the coat, he felt a significant difference. Continuing towards Olvia, trying to make, as much noise without seeming to, was difficult for a shinobi. He stopped beside her and looked out on the ocean, waiting for her to say something.

"I was going to tell you, when the time was right. I just didn't want her to have a target painted on her back because you were her father, and I knew that as soon as you found out she was your daughter you would demand to be in her life," said Olvia as she turned completely to look at him as he just continued to stare out to sea. "I spoke with Kurama, who has given me brief insight into your life. And I understand that family is the most important thing to you, and that you would have done anything and everything to protect her. But I couldn't take the risk," she finished.

"What would have happened had I not arrived to save you all? I would have a daughter out there that I would not know about. That may never find out that she has a father who would give her the world to make her happy," questioned Naruto as he turned his head to look at her.

"I do not know Naruto, but for the sake of keeping her safe I believed I was doing the right thing," she replied ashamed that she did not think of that possibility.

"Yeah well, you know what they say, the road to hell is paved with go intentions," he threw back bitterly, only to receive a slap to the cheek.

"I understand you are upset," she growled, trying to hold in her tears and keep her voice strong as her body shook, "But that does not give you the right to stand here and criticise me. I made a tough decision, one that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I do not need you adding to it." Finally losing control of herself and breaking down. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle the sobs while her body shook erratically.

Naruto quickly pulled her into a hug. At first, she fought it, before surrendering to the hug and latching onto him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "You're right. There was no need to add to your grief. But I felt you needed to see how bad today could have turned out had I not been there."

Nodding her head against his chest, she looked up into his eyes and said "Bring her home, Naruto, just bring our daughter home!" Then went back to crying into his chest as he rubbed her back. Looking out on the horizon Naruto notices' a ship heading towards them. Moving back to his beach shanty, he laid Olvia down in his bed before making his way back to the shore. Calling out to Isobu, who surfaced 100m off shore, Naruto fed him more chakra until he returned to his normal size, before asking him to head out and intercept the incoming ship with him. As Isobu turned around, Naruto jumped on top of his shell. Once they were off the island, Isobu submerged himself until it looked like Naruto was skiing towards the ship by himself. However, if you looked closely you could see the shadow underneath him, just below the surface.

Before long he recognised the ship, knowing who he would see upon the ship he asked Isobu to surface. A little display of power never hurt anyone, especially when you are dealing with the 'Worlds Strongest Man', Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. As he drew closer, he noticed that the sails had been raised on the Moby Dick, effectively ending their forward motion. Off to the side a suspended gangway was lowered, pretty much meaning come aboard. Taking of his haori before he arrived, Naruto switched it out with the one that currently had no seals on it. Isobu dropped him off at the base of the gangway and returned to his smaller form before joining Naruto and walking behind him.

The whole crew could feel his presence as he strolled up the gangway. He was not even in sight yet and men were already frothing at the mouth trying to stay conscious. Naruto chose to let his overwhelming presence fly; it acted as a deterrent to most. Whitebeard ordered most of his men to leave, only the division commanders would be sticking around for this conversation. As the men were moving inside, Naruto reached the top of the gangway and walked onto deck. Those stragglers who had not made it inside fell down unconscious. Even some of the division commanders were sweating a bit under the pressure.

"You can be suck a pain you old geezer, was this necessary" spoke Whitebeard indicating his crew that were unconscious.

"Fine, you know you used to be more fun about this stuff," replied Naruto as he again switched out haori to his seal inscribed one.

"Oh God, I can breathe again," shouted one of the low-level division commanders, before lying on the floor and shouting again, "Hey Pops, why did you call him old geezer. Surely he can't be any older than 30 at the most." Loud laughter erupted from both Naruto and Whitebeard. Breaking the tension that was hanging in the air. Naruto took a seat on the deck before unsealing a sake bottle twice as big as a normal one and pouring himself a saucer full before tossing it to Whitebeard.

"There won't be enough sake in this bottle to even scratch my thirst. Insulting Naruto, that's not like you," miffed Whitebeard as he was about to toss it at the deck breaking it before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"I would not do that if I were you. That would be a waste of an incredible amount of sake. Inscribed inside on the base is a seal that allows such a large quantity of liquid to be stored inside, that I have yet to determine its volume. Only when turned upside down will it release itself from the seal. Give it a shot," said Naruto indicating to the bottle. Some of the Commanders' eyes sparkled at that note. Something that could potentially contain an unlimited amount of sake, and be stored away so easily. They so wanted one now.

Taking his word for it, Whitebeard upended the bottle and was surprised to feel the contents continue on and on. Now all he needed was it done to a much larger jug and he would be happy.

"So, what can I do for you Whitebeard?" asked Naruto, getting straight to the point.

"Gurararara, never one for small talk were ya," laughed Whitebeard "We were just sailing by in this area when we felt what I believed to be a very powerful Sea King, now I'm more inclined to believe it was you. Letting off some steam?"he asked while drinking more of the very good sake.

"Yeah, it was me. I got some news that was a big shock to the system," spoke Naruto as he unsealed another bottle of sake and a second saucer before putting it in front of Isobu and pouring some for him.

"I am sorry if it is bad news Naruto, but I didn't even know that there was an island located here. Never before has a log pose picked up anything while we sail around this area," queried Whitebeard as he look to the blonde for answers.

"It wouldn't. Not only does the island have no magnetic signature, there is nothing that can be used to find it except for a marker I have placed there. And until recently, the island was only a fraction of its size. I, with the help of a couple friends, dislodged part of the seabed and attached it to the island. Needed to expand, but some unexpected visitors forced me to do so quicker and bigger than expected."

"Wait, last time I looked out there, there were massive trees on it. Are you saying they were growing underwater?" asked Blenheim

"Nope I'm saying that I had to grow those, and all this was done very recently."

"Wow" replied the crew. It would have been more impressive had the not been so desensitised to it all from having been in the New World for so long.

"You said that you had unexpected visitors... is everything okay?" Whitebeard asked his old friend.

"As good as can be expected, they are survivors of the Ohara attack. If you have not heard about it yet, you will soon. Though I am not sure if the World Government knows they survived. Then again, I could care less. My most pressing problem is more of a personnel matter. Could you have your Commander's give us some privacy, at the moment the less that know about this the better," requested Naruto causing an uproar from the Commanders.

"Give us some privacy kids, this matter is between two old friends," spoke Whitebeard seriously. Mumbled grunts of annoyance could be heard as the crew went inside and took their unconscious nakama inside too.

"So, what is this personnel matter that you wish to talk about?" asked Whitebeard.

"How long have we been friends Whitebeard?" asked Naruto, disregarding Whitebeards question for the moment.

"A little under a decade, why?"

"Almost a decade and I am happy to call you one of my closest friends. Don't have many of them this day and age." Whitebeard could hear the emotion in his voice. "I need your help finding someone."

"Who?" asked Whitebeard, curious as to who could tie up his blonde friend so emotionally.

"My daughter" spoke Naruto seriously. The bomb had been dropped. Whitebeard was shocked that Naruto had a daughter, let alone lost her.

Regaining his composure, Whitebeard asked, "Where do you believe her to be?"

"The West Blue, I believe she made it off the Island while it was under siege from a 'Buster Call', and I have not spent much time out that way. I am not asking you to actively seek her out. That could be detrimental to her. Just if you here of anything let me know. I will give you the number to my transponder snail.

"Of course my old friend, I will keep an ear to the ground and an eye to the horizon for her. What is her name and what does she look like?"

"You know, I'm not sure. I have never met her before, however, I believe she looks something like her mother," spoke Naruto as he created a seal less 'Shadow Clone', and had it 'henge' into Nico Olvia, "and her name is Nico Robin. She is a devil fruit user. She ate the Hana-Hana no Mi. She is roughly 8 years old, based on when her mother and I last slept with each other. I will find some way to repay you for this."

"I think I already have a way. If you could make us some of those infinite sake bottles then that would more then cover it. A big and sturdy one for me, otherwise I might accidentally break it," laughed Whitebeard trying to lighten the mood.

"How about I make some that even you would have trouble breaking," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"That sounds great, now all we need is to go back to paradise," said Whitebeard with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why are you going back there?" asked Naruto, wondering if it was to do with his request to help find his daughter.

"I am going to have three more ships built exactly like the Moby Dick. There is not anywhere to have them built in the New World. Anyone who has tried to start one up, gets shut down quickly by the Marines," replied Whitebeard not happy that they continue to destroy any shipyard that tries to start up.

"Oh, really? Well I just so happen to be doing the very thing others have tried. But I have a feeling I will succeed where they have failed. You can't destroy what you can't find, right?" asked Naruto as he saw the glint in Whitebeards eyes.

"How good do you think you are?" Whitebeard asked wondering if this was perhaps the greatest detour, they had ever taken.

"Well let me put it to you this way, you know Auto Jackson, Roger's first ship, that he thought could probably make it all the way to the end of the Grand Line, but didn't take it because they needed a bigger ship with more fire power and a few other things. The ship the Oro Jackson was based off?" asked Naruto. Whitebeard nodded his head indicating he knew of which Naruto spoke. "I built that and gave it to him once I realised it was too big for my needs" he finished.

"So you are very skilled, alright if you can do this then you have just found a huge source of income in the New World. I know I will not be the only one after the construction of new ships. A couple other big names are expanding their crews and wish to push the Marines out of the New World. Not to mention all those in the New World who would like a ship built for other reasons. But we will need a way to get here. One that is not accessible to marines."

"I believe I can come up with a compass that only points to here. Having it lock onto something other than a magnetic field. Until then I will leave you with this," said Naruto as he withdrew a 'Hiraishin' kunai. "Just throw this and I will be able to find you and come to you. From their I can lead you to the island." He finished as he stood up.

"Marco, fetch the blue prints and designs of the Moby Dick," shouted Whitebeard to one of his crew.

"Sure Pops," came the reply.

Out walked 'Marco the Phoenix' with the documents Naruto would need to build replicas of Moby Dick.

"Hand them over to Naruto, he will be building the ships we require," spoke Whitebeard

"Are you sure Pops?" Marco asked double-checking

"Yeah, it will save us a lot of hassle if we are able to get them done here," replied Whitebeard

"Too bad we can't get them coated here. That would make it even easier," spoke Marco, rattling off an errant thought.

"Well I have been looking into that," chuckled out Naruto seeing their eyes light up at the thought of having access to all the same things as Paradise without having to ferry back and forth to get it. "I was going to make my way to Sabaody Archipelago before everything happened, I guess I'll just have to make the trip earlier. But I will have to learn about it before I apply the principle back here. Is there anyone you would recommend I learn from while there?" asked Naruto, wondering if there was someone their better than the rest.

"Silvers Rayleigh, he has apparently settled down and become a ship coater. Jozu, bring out our best barrel of sake," called out Whitebeard getting a "sure Pops" in reply. "Give to him as a gift to persuade him to part with his knowledge."

Out came "Diamond" Jozu carrying a large barrel. Naruto took the barrel and sealed both the barrel and the blueprints for the Moby Dick away in a seal on his belt.

"I will contact you tomorrow with a clone and tell you roughly how long it will take, to build them. While my clones are doing all this and more I will be making way to the West Blue to search for you know what," said Naruto as he looked up to Whitebeard who gave him a serious look before nodding. "So, until I see you next time, fair winds and following seas." Naruto then vanished in a flash of yellow with Isobu as well.

And so started the search for Nico Robin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got back to Whitebeard saying it would take a month to build one while he focused on other things. Before leaving on his journey, he constructed four dry docks that sat around on the inner curves on both sides of the crescent. Space was available for more, but at the moment, he did not want to go overboard. He sent a couple clones to Sabaody Archipelago, one to study under Rayleigh while the others worked for anyone else. Get a good grasp of what was going to be required. Naruto also had a clone collect a large segment of the root from one of the mangroves that was Sabaody Archipelago. Using that Naruto was able to grow a mangrove around the outside, along the sides and around the back, surrounding the outside of the island.

One week following the destruction of Ohara, the World Government cooked up their bullshit story about Ohara threatening the peace of the world by creating stories and illusions that paints the World Government in a bad light. Naruto countered this by breaking into a paper distribution plant and mass-producing an article that painted the real truth of what happened. Showing the World Government for its true colours then sending clones everywhere and distributing them to anyone and everyone. Even turning up on the doorstep of the World Government and handing them a personnel copy. And boy were they mad about that. The World Government came out and tried to dispute it, but the damage was done.

What followed was the best and the worst thing Naruto had ever seen. A Wanted Poster, for Nico Robin. His daughter. It meant that she was still out there somewhere. But for the World Government to put a ฿79,000,000 bounty on the head of an 8 year old was outrageous. Naruto wanted to storm Mariejois and make them remove the bounty, but that would draw more attention as to why he really cared.

And so, for years Naruto, searched for his daughter while making sure the mother of his child remained hidden from the world. Olvia wanted to be actively searching for her daughter like Naruto was, but he would not take her. Anyone who came to the island for either ship coating or building were informed that if anyone was to take Nico Olvia off the island, it would render an immediate death sentence. Naruto followed up any and every lead he could while trying to remain inconspicuous about it. Whitebeard had delivered well on his ability to supply information regarding his daughter, however that was put on an abrupt stop when Naruto got even more news that just as bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years after he began his search for Robin, he was again summoned by someone throwing his marker. This time he was summoned to the Isle of Women, Amazon Lily. He knew there was only one person who would do that, his past lover, Boa Jacinta. The reason he was drawn to her was that she was an exact copy of his past wife, Hinata Hyūga, even the violet eyes. However, she had the bright red hair of an Uzumaki. Just like his mother. Though she had a personality more like Sakura, Jacinta also had a soft side that she showed rarely, but was well worth the times she did. When he arrived he did not find Jacinta, no instead he was starring at the assistant to the Empress and doctor, Belladonna. A little miffed that people he did not give his kunai to were using it, Naruto put that aside for now to find out why he was summoned and where Jacinta was.

"I assume you have permission to summon me?" asked Naruto while starring her in the eyes. Belladonna gulped but nodded, finding herself intimidated by this man. He just commanded respect.

"Please, speak, I do not have all day. I am currently looking for someone precious to me," requested Naruto, crossing his arms and tapping his right foot. This seemed to ease the weight Belladonna felt on her shoulders, causing her to speak up.

"I am glad you already know, I am assuming you are searching for your daughter?" queried Belladonna, who immediately found herself being shaken while demanding to what she knew.

"WHAT! You know where Robin is!? Where is she?" he yelled while shaking her back and forth. Knowing how isolated Amazon Lily was, if Robin was here, there would be no more running.

"N-N-No, I w-was ta-lking a-b-b-bout your daughter, Boa Hancock!" she stuttered out while being shaken, forced to shout the end so it could be heard without a stutter. The shaking stopped instantly. Afraid to move because he may have cause some damage to her spine. But one look in his eyes and she forgot all about any possible damage and started really struggling to get out of his grip. The fire burning deep in his eyes, would render a lesser person unconscious.

"What did you say?" he hissed out between clenched teeth. This is the second time something like this had happened.

END


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Naruto-sama, release my arms. You're hurting me," pleaded Belladonna. Quickly Naruto reigned in his rising temper, and released her arms, only to clench his fists and draw his own blood.

"Explain!" he forced out to sound as rational as he could. He was losing control, and when that happened catastrophic damage usually followed. Belladonna understood that this was an order not a request and quickly went on to explain what she could.

"Empress Jacinta never informed me whether or not she had notified you of your daughter, Hancock. I was only to ever use the kunai if something should happen to her that we would need assistance with. These were her last orders before she passed away. It was during childbirth for her third daughter, Marigold, your daughter's half sister. Two days ago, the Kuja Pirates returned from sea with horrible news, Lady Hancock and her two sisters Sandersonia and Marigold were kidnapped off the deck of the Kuja Pirate ship. They went searching but found no trace of what happened. They returned here depressed but not knowing that I had a way to contact you should something go wrong. Before you curse out Empress Jacinta, please know that by law of Amazon Lily, even if she had told you that you had a daughter, you would not have been allowed to be a part of her life. So, you see, my belief is that Empress Jacinta believed it to be easier to just not tell you. You decide what is worse. Knowing and not being able to see her, or not knowing now or possible ever," finished Belladonna taking deep breaths trying to calm herself.

The anger drained out of Naruto after hearing everything. So, now he had another daughter out there with her two sisters and he needed to find them as well. Just great. He looked up at her and asked that she call an assembly of everyone. She adamantly refused until Naruto explained that it was not up for negotiation. She either do it or he would himself. It would be far less troublesome if she organised it.

Once all the inhabitants of Amazon Lily were assembled, Naruto appeared in front of them in a 'Fade in shunshin' where his body started out transparent before solidifying. He chose to go for a show of power with the people of Amazon Lily, wearing his seal less haori. He did to the people of Amazon Lily much like what he did with Whitebeard Pirates. He let himself lose. Then started to address the gathering with a chakra-enhanced voice so it carried to all.

"I have requested this gathering for one reason, and one reason only," he started, looking around at the faces of the Kuja tribe, he could see that they didn't like the idea of a man among them. A few of the head pirates were about to interrupt him, but he carried on before they had the chance, noticing them twitching towards their weapons, Naruto let lose a little more. A quick warning to say, 'I'm not here for games. Move against me and Die.'

Walking forward into the isle of the assembly, he continued. "This assembly was called for the reason of abolishing a law. A unanimous vote for the removal of the Amazon Lily law the prevents fathers from partaking in their daughters lives, is said daughter should choose. I bet most of you are wondering who I am and how this affects me, well here it is. I am the father to the heir of Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock," at this, the sound of everyone sucking on their teeth was heard throughout the gathering. Naruto continued on anyway. "I am 'Shinobi no Kami' Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most wanted men in the world for opposing the World Government." Not one single person moved, hell, no one dared take a breath. You could hear a fart one mile out at sea it was so quiet.

"I know that Hancock and her two sisters have been kidnapped, and I am willing to search high and low for them, but I do not like hearing I have a daughter whom I have never met, nor known about. There is nothing worse for a true father to find out long after the fact that they have a child, and cannot, nor did they have the chance to be a part of their life." The Kuja tribe could hear the emotion in his voice, it was getting to a lot of them, "and worse still is I'm am already out searching for one daughter with which I have not been able to find and under the same circumstances. So I give you the choice, repeal the law and I will find Hancock-hime and her two sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold and return them to you here, where I would be able to see them again. Or, let it stand, in which case I will find Hancock-hime and her two sisters and take them away to some place they will be safe where you cannot find them." He growled out the last part putting an emphasis on how unhappy that would make him. You will have 60 seconds to decide. If it is not unanimous after those 60 seconds are up, you may never see the heir's to the kingdom again. CHOOSE!" shouted Naruto

It was hysteria for the 55 sec, before Naruto started counting down to zero

"FIVE," everyone eyed him with extreme trepidation,

"FOUR," most people turned around to look at him and stayed looking,

"THREE," everyone focused on him and it remained,

"TWO," Spines snapped into place,

"ONE," No one moved,

"Zero, times up. There is only for or against, there is no neutral. By show of hands, all for removal of the law?" asked Naruto, many hands went up, so much that it looked like all. The next question would decide it. "and those against?" time moved slowly but no one raised their hands. The smile on Naruto's face would have lit up the night. Then the most shocking thing happened, Naruto dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the ground. While doing this he yelled out to them, "Thank you, I will find Hancock-hime and her two sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold and return them home." Standing up Naruto then flashed away to continue his search, now for his two daughters and two stepdaughters.

The search for his daughters was back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month after the kidnapping of Hancock-hime, he returns to the New World for a bit of a break. Travelling so much and not having any luck was putting a damper on his spirits. Olvia bugged him again about taking her with him, however, after he spilled that he was also looking for another estranged daughter, she threatened to start taking people hostages and destroying the ships he was building. He laughed before walking away. He sat down on the beach out the front of his beach shanty, only to be joined by Olvia.

"I need to take an active role in finding my daughter Naruto, I am slowly losing my mind imagining the possibilities of what could have happened to her. It is breaking my heart. I need to do something," she begged.

"I can't let you do that. If you go out you will become a target, then if you find here you will both become a massive target. Do you think you can honestly find her before me? I am a Shinobi, I was trained in the art of stealth and assassination. If she can slip past me, granted I am trying to stay incognito, how much better do you think you will fare?" asked Naruto giving her the cold hard facts. "I want you here so that you will be alive to see her once again. That will be my first gift to her as her father. You know, I saw the picture of her from the bounty poster. She is beautiful, just like my other daughter Boa Hancock. I have to wonder where the dark hair comes from though. Both her and Hancock-hime have the same dark hair yet neither you nor Jacinta has or had dark hair. I hope to one day introduce them to each other."

"Just promise me you will bring her back to me." pleaded Olvia as she stared into his eyes.

"Of course, no matter how long it takes, I promise I will find Robin and reunite us as a family." He replied looking deep into her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* **Lemon Start** *

He leaned in a captured her lips in a fierce and hungry kiss. Hoping it would be returned, and boy was it ever. She was never this hungry for a kiss before those few times they had come together.

He grasped her hips before flashing them inside of his shanty onto his king sized bed.

Hungrily they tore at each other's clothes, not wanting the feeling of cloth coming between them. He tore her clothes from her body while she futilely tugged at his hoping to return the favour. His clothes however were much stronger than your average set. So, as quick as a flash he tugged at his shirt while ripping it off over his head with one arm while the other tugged of his pants and belt just as quickly. While he was standing starring down at partially covered Olvia, she had the remains of her bra still cupping her impressive breasts. And the black lace panties covering her perfect pussy that was soaking through, showing how turned on she was.

Looking over Naruto's body, she could not help but marvel at the fact that it was exactly the same as it was last time she saw it. He was the epitome of man. As if god sculpted him from tan marble and breathed life into him. His chiselled physique had her juices running, so much, so that her panties were almost completely soaked. She needed him, now, before, all the time. She had never forgotten him, always wanting, forever believing that she wasn't good enough. She thought he would be angry that she had his child. Not the she had hidden her from him. It made her want him more. She needed him in her life now and forever and she was determined to make it happen. She has seen what he is capable of, and new that if anyone could find and protect Robin, then it was him.

She leaned up on her left elbow while peeling away what remained of her bra, revealing a most tantalising sight. Creamy milky flesh that hung just the right amount with small prominent nipples that had hardened ready to be teased surrounded by smooth areola that begged to be traced by a tongue.

Naruto's mouth started to water, so he moved onto the bed, grabbed Olvia's head, and bought it forward for a kiss filled with such passion it made her toes curl. Naruto, sitting on his heels pulled Olvia's body against his causing her drenched-panty covered pussy to slide roughly along his shaft, which caused Olvia to moan/scream into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails into his skin, before dragging them back towards her, trying to claw her way closer. Her nails left raised marks along the skin before slowly healing.

Naruto had had enough of the heavy petting. He wanted more, he demanded more. Lowering them both to the bed, he slowly kissed his way down her jaw, throat, and collarbone and then latched on to the right nipple and areola sucking it in against his teeth while nibbling on the flesh. All the time rubbing his shaft continuously against her covered and soaking pussy. She was moaning no stop now and looked so close to rapture that he took it upon himself to send her over the edge now. Switching to the left breast and repeating the process, at the last minute, he bit down quickly and moderately hard, while twisting and pinching her right nipple between his finger and thumb.

She came like a hurricane. Hands clenched the bed sheet, toes curled so hard you could hear some of the joints popping. She screamed his name, while her body shook. This had the adverse reaction of her mound grinding on his shaft. She came so hard she squirted her juices all over his shaft and abdomen, even with panties on. And Naruto was only getting started. While trying to recover he kissed his way down her navel. He reached her covered pussy, slowly with his teeth, he peeled the soaking wet clothing off, and removed them completely. He was about to dive in head first, when suddenly, Olvia gasped his hair and yanked his head and body up towards her. She kissed him hard, long, and deep. She demanded his attention. She could feel his shaft rubbing against her clit. Grasping his torso with her legs she squeezed and rolled them over, she then slowly turned her body until here ass was off to the side of Naruto's head, with her knees together, she leaned forward, grasped his cock and swallowed it whole until he bottomed out in her throat.

Naruto almost blew his load without delay. Needing to get his mind off that, he lifted Olvia's legs and body until she was parallel with him. Spreading her legs on both sides and moved them until her glistening mound of pink puffy flesh was tripping over his chest, he pulled her back until it was over his mouth and took a long deep lick. Due to Olvia being pulled closer to Naruto, this had the added effect of her teeth lightly running over his cock as it was forcefully pulled from her throat, and once he took that long deep lick, causing here to moan around his knob that was still in the beginning of her throat. This sent Naruto over the edge, cum splashing against the back of Olvia's throat, swallowing as best as she can. Halfway through unloading his cum down her throat, Naruto sent her over the edge as well causing her throat muscles to tightly grasp his cock more and milk it for of everything as she screamed and swallowed at the same time.

Naruto, not to be outdone, sucked hard on her clit, sending her tight over the edge with him. As her juices flooded into his mouth and onto his face, he felt the contractions her throat made on his cock and the vibrations of her screaming, prolonging his orgasm, while constricting and milking him of every drop of cum. He swallowed everything he could that she had to offer. After coming down from their mutually induced orgasms, Olvia turned around and sat on his thighs while keeping a hold of his shaft, she used it to rub against her clit and the lips of her pussy, the head of his cock slipping in and out of her pussy as she did this. She could feel him rapidly hardening and stopped for a moment, just stroking him while she looked down into his eyes.

"I need you Naruto, and I mean not just this moment. I need you now, I needed you before, and I need you forever more. I know you are hesitant because of your past, but I feel that we will work. That eventually we will find a way to be together forever. But it is not worth forever if it is not with you," she said, throughout the conversation lowering her body until they were chest-to-chest, skin-to-skin. He looked deep into her eyes, starring straight into her soul, and saw it bare completely to him.

"I am yours," he replied before leaning in an capturing her lips in a gentle but firm kiss. Slowly she slid back until she could feel his erection lined up with the tunnel of her pussy, moving ever so slowly at an angle that allowed he to rub her clit against his skin while he sheathed himself completely inside her. As her insides moved to allow his girth to fill her, there was little part of them not in contact inside her pussy.

It started out slowly. Olvia enjoying the feeling of being completely full, his cock rubbing against all her vaginal walls, and then entering her womb. Naruto enjoying the firm grip her pussy had on his cock as it tried to consume more and more of it. Eventually their passion caught up to them, so Naruto took control. He rotated Olvia until her back was flush with his front, he grasped both her breasts tightly, his left hand on the right one and his right hand on the left. Twisting the nipples and massaging the breasts while he told her to rub her clit and hold the folds of her pussy open for him, he then had her place here legs outside of his and keep her firmly in the air. Much like the arch of a bridge. Then Naruto kicked off, he trust into her so unexpectedly that she came before she could control herself. But he did not stop,

Naruto continued to thrust into her at an ever-increasing pace and slightly harder each minute. She never came down from her high. Her walls were clenching, contracting, and vibrating at a constant. This caused Naruto to struggle and hold off his own orgasm. She was screaming his name so loud the other people on the island could hear. Eventually, Naruto, was reaching his peak, he grunted out to her. "I'm going to cum, Olvia," he was about to pull out but Olvia's words and actions prevented that. "Inside" she screamed, as she leant forward forcing Naruto completely onto the bed and sheathed him until she could feel him touching the back of her womb. And she pounded away while riding reverse cowgirl until she felt him swell inside her and erupt deep in her womb. Her insides were flooded, bringing on a final orgasm of her own. Finally spent, she fell backwards into Naruto's waiting chest, sucking in oxygen like her life depended on it.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Olvia an held his sweat covered body against hers, feeling their mixed juices flow out of her as Naruto's cock softened and slipped from its sheath inside her. He looked outside to see the moon shining brightly on the beach. Gathering Olvia up in his arms, he made his way down to the beach and into the cool seawater. They enjoyed the sensation of cool seawater washing away at their bodies.

* **Lemon End** *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every night for the next week was much the same, then Naruto went back in search of his daughters. Following any trail, lead or whisper. His trail for Hancock and her two sisters had gone cold. No one seems to know what happened, but that didn't stop him from searching. Naruto had a feeling that Robin had found a way to mask herself. He just didn't know how. Now surely it shouldn't take this long for a shinobi to find one person... one person out of more than a billion, and let's not forget, he was a doctor, whilst visiting places he would also treat the sick and injured. His knowledge grew by the year... new diseases or illness's not to mention of interesting injuries, but he couldn't reveal those. Doctor - Patient confidentiality.

After three months of searching, he was called back by Olvia.

"What's wrong Olvia-chan, your glowing?" asked Naruto as he looked at her back. Turning around she looked at him while holding her stomach. Then suddenly everything click in his head. He had been around enough pregnant women recently while searching for his daughters. He just could not believe he was having another. He wrapped his arms around her and gave he a loving squeeze. Releasing her, he led her over to the bed, while he lifted up her shirt. Going through a few hand seals for the 'Mystical Palm Jutsu'. As his hand glowed green, Olvia became concerned. She had never seen his before. To put her mind at ease, Naruto informed her that it was a jutsu used for diagnosis. He would be able to feel the baby and determine if there is anything wrong.

Nodding her head, indicating she was happy for him to continue, Naruto placed his hands on her navel and let the chakra flow into her. Olvia felt a warm and comforting sensation coming from Naruto's hands. It helped put her at ease. Naruto found the child to be a healthy foetus.

"The baby is healthy at the moment. I will be keeping a clone nearby from now on, just encase there are any problems. However, I won't go overboard with the whole resting and everything. You know what to do and what not to do. My clone will be here more if anything unexpected happens. Plus they can go just about anywhere and get whatever you need, whenever you're feeling peckish" he finished with a smile.

"Can you tell the sex of the baby with the jutsu from earlier?" she queried.

"I can, but not yet. Still too early. Would you really want to know beforehand?" he asked.

"Nope, just do not want you to accidentally let something slip" she replied with a smile.

"Okay, well. I am going to return out looking for Robin, Hancock, Sandersonia, and Marigold. You take care and I will keep you posted," spoke Naruto before giving her a long and passionate kiss before flashing away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months passed by and regularly Naruto would return to check on Olvia, and make sure she was okay. Slowly time moved forward until the day of birth October 10th. Olvia powered through like a trooper, swearing profanities at Naruto for doing this to her. Promising to remove his manhood so it couldn't happen again. Inwardly, Naruto was wondering what the first words the baby would speak considering the sheer volume of profanity Olvia was letting loose. With one large push, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Nico Chase, after Olvia's father. He had a head full of hair that was a complete combination of the two. Spiky and shaggy style like Naruto's own but the colour was the best part. Different shades of blonde to white like his parents with crimson red mixed in amongst it all. It was an incredible sight. He also had his father's beautiful blue eyes, so big and innocent.

Handing Chase to his mother, Naruto once again went through a few hand seals for the 'Mystical Palm Jutsu'. Checking to make sure there were no complications with the birth. He was happy find that she was as healthy as a horse. Naruto still went and searched for his daughters, however every night he would return home to spend time with his son and Olvia. He would have a clone take care of any needs during the night, that way they would always have a good night's sleep. He swears that his son could eat someone out f house and home. The tyke had an appetite like a gym junky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years after being inform of the kidnapping of his daughter Boa Hancock and her half sisters, Naruto was in the Ryūgū Palace talking with King Neptune asking if he had hear anything in regards to his missing daughters. Neptune explained that he had not, but he would keep his hears out for anything regarding their whereabouts. He continued his searching wondering if maybe the worst had happened to Hancock and her two sisters. He continually had information regarding the locations that robin had been spotted in. He just couldn't seem to locate her. Once he swore he had here, then he presence just vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the fourth year of searching for Hancock-hime and her sisters that Naruto finally found a lead. Fisher Tiger had escaped from Mariejois a year before and returned to free all the slaves and take his anger out on the World Government. In the ensuing chaos, three young girls were able to make their way safely from Mariejois before they were found by Gloriosa, Silvers Rayleigh, and Shakuyaku. They made their way to a safe zone for the girls, Shakky's Rip-off Bar. Once they arrived, they treated the girls for shock and put them to rest, promising to make arrangements for their return to Amazon Lily. While they were safely asleep, the three made their way outside, where Rayleigh removed a three-prong kunai from inside his coat. He launched it off into the distance, only to see it engulfed in a bright flash of yellow before a man stood their holding it in his hand.

Naruto, having felt the summon of his kunai which continued, not having anything stop its motion, flashed to it thinking it was someone saying 'come quickly'. He caught the kunai in his hand, twirling it around, before turning around to the only nearby presence who would have one of his kunai. Walking over to the trio, Naruto spoke before anyone else could.

"It has been a while Rayleigh, to what do I owe the pleasure. Ah, and if it isn't Gloriosa, assistant to Empress Jacinta's mother. It has been a long time. Last time you saw me, you wanted to disembowel me for deflowering Jacinta, hahaha" spoke Naruto as he closed in on the group.

"We have some good news Naruto, but it comes with some bad news," spoke Rayleigh drawing his attention.

"I don't like where this is going Rayleigh, just give it to me straight," answered Naruto.

"Two days ago, Fisher Tiger stormed Mariejois and freed the slaves the World Nobles had, he also took his revenge on the World Government for their indirect actions. This evening, we came across three girls who had escaped from Mariejois. They are downstairs now. They are Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia, and Boa Marigold. Your daughter and her sisters are safely resting under Shakky's bar," replied Rayleigh, hoping the blonde didn't lose his head, little could stop a rampaging Naruto and the last thing he needed was his daughter getting in the crossfire. Naruto dropped to his knees and sobbed tears of joy. His daughter and her sisters had been found, he was starting to lose hope of ever finding them. Composing himself, he stood and spoke to Rayleigh.

"How are they? Are they hurt? Are they healthy?" he asked quickly one after the other, leaving no time to answer.

Like I said, they are down stairs asleep. There will probably be some psychological effect on them, as could be expected, however as the their general health and wellbeing you would be able to answer that better than any of us," answered Rayleigh hoping his silent message was received. The blonde nodded his head before moving inside the bar. However, before he made it passed the door Gloriosa spoke up.

"And where do you think you are going? The law of Amazon Lily states that fathers are not allowed to interact with their daughters. Surely you were told this when my replacement, Belladonna, requested your aid," queried Gloriosa

"You have been gone for too long Gloriosa. Many things have changed since your departure, but to put your mind slightly at ease, I will bring you up to speed. Four years ago, when I was summoned she relayed her request, and informed me of the law. I gave her and all the other inhabitants of Amazon Lily a choice. It was put to vote during an assembly of everyone," Gloriosa did not like where this was going. "The choice was simple, repeal the law and I will find Hancock-hime and her two sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold and return them to their home, where I would be able to see them again. Or, let it stand, in which case I will find Hancock-hime and her two sisters and take them away to some place they will be safe where no one would ever find them. Unless the vote was unanimous I would be taking them away, they had 60 seconds to decide." the three were shocked to hear Naruto try to strong arm the Kuja Tribe into changing their laws.

"So you are going to take the girls away then, just because they wouldn't change something to suit you?" asked Gloriosa pissed that he would try something like this.

"What are you talking about, the vote was unanimous. The law was repealed. I am going to see them because I am a doctor, and I can check them over without waking them," replied Naruto as he made his way inside. The trio standing there with their jaws unhinged hanging wide open in shock. The collective thought being "He did it?" as they struggle to regain their composure. Meanwhile, Naruto was making his was down to where the three lay, as silent as a shadow.

He came to the sight of three restless teenagers tossing, turning, and mumbling in their sleep. He created two 'Shadow Clones' and split up to help each find a more peaceful train of thought to help them sleep. Once they calmed, Naruto and his clones used the 'Mystical Palm Jutsu' to find out the kind of state they were in. They were malnourished and suffering from shock with minor cuts and bruises, besides the brand in their backs, but otherwise they were okay.

Releasing the chakra for each of the Bijū, Naruto summoned all but Kuramas as he was going to need him in a minute. He asked them to look after the three girls while he is away. They nodded and moved closer to the girls while Naruto departed. Walking outside, he inform the trio that he had somewhere he needed to be and that he would be back. He told them that he had left some friends down with the girls to watch over them.

"Oh, so you left some clones behind down their?" asked Rayleigh having seen him use them before.

"No, I have left some creature friends behind, I will see you upon my return. If you decide to stay outside, I ask that you look to the horizon and enjoy the light show," spoke Naruto cryptically, before lightning surrounded his body and he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Travelling as fast as he could, Naruto made his way to Mariejois as quickly as he could. He arrived to find guards in a perimeter around the capital. Naruto could feel that there was no one inside, probably because the building did not look stable and about to come down at any minute. Well Naruto could help out there. Calling on Kurama's chakra going straight into Bijū Mode, Kurama already knew what Naruto planned. Creating a 'Bijūdama' the size of Kurama, he let it lose straight at the Mariejois. The explosion was every bit as destructive as anyone watching on thought it would be. The 'Bijūdama' gouged out a large trench in the earth before reaching Mariejois and detonating. Anyone looking in that direction would see what looked like the sun coming over the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayleigh and Shakky looked out to the horizon awaiting for what Naruto could possibly be going to do, while Gloriosa was down checking on the girls. They then saw the horizon light up as if the sun was rising, next they heard the sound of what could only be described as a volcano blowing its top. Lastly came the shockwave. The whole of Sabaody Archipelago shook violently from the blast wave. This in turn woke up all its occupants. As everybody raced outside to see the cause of the shockwave, so too did three young girls. They paid no attention to the creatures that were near them when they woke. They thought the World Government was attacking, and coming to collect them. They made their way over to Rayleigh and Shakky to stand in front of them. They looked on as the glow on the horizon slowly dimmed until the world returned to normal.

"What happened?" asked Gloriosa coming out just after the children.

"Naruto that's what" replied Rayleigh. The three girls sucked their teeth in at this. They knew who Naruto was. Every Noble cursed his name in Mariejois, he went out of his way to make their lives hell. It was the only source of justice the trio felt for their entire time as a slave. Thinking back to the ominous glow on the horizon, they wondered what he possibly could have done.

"What do you think he did?" asked Sandersonia

"Let me put it to you this way. In that exact direction is Mariejois, and you all felt the blast wave... what do you think he did?" asked Shakky, looking down at the three girls. Their eyes grew to comical proportions.

"He destroyed Mariejois," whisper Marigold.

"But why?" asked Hancock, causing all three to turn to the adults hoping one could explain the situation.

"Because, I would do anything to make sure my daughter dose not cry again, especial because of those disgraceful excuses for human beings. *Spit* World Noble, huh, they are not worth the shit I walk on," spoke a deep voice as the owner started to appear, like a mirage at first before becoming solid. The trio had turned around at the sound of his voice, but began to back up in fear, not having pieced together that when he said daughter he meant one of them. They backed up until they bumped into the adults. They felt trapped.

Soon enough Naruto was only a meter from them, Hancock stood out in front as if to shield her younger sisters. Naruto went down on one knee in front of Hancock, one foot separating them. Slowly he reached up to a shaking Hancock and cupped her cheek with his left hand. With his other hand, he placed it on her shoulder while looking in her eyes. She closed her eyes, waiting for the strike, but it never came. Opening them she looked into Naruto's to see such emotion that it helped set her at ease.

"I would never lay a hand on you with the intent to harm, Musume," he said while rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Tears started to form in Hancock's eyes at those words.

"Tou-san" she whispered before she launched herself at him. Amazon Warrior or not, makes no difference. When you meet your father for the first time, especially after they destroyed the place where you were held as a slave for four years, you don't hold back your emotions. Naruto hugged his daughter tightly to him as she cried into his shoulder. Seeing the other two look on in longing, he gestured with his hand to come join. Soon all three were crying, so happy to know they were not alone. Plus, never before has a member of the Kuja Tribe met their father. Eventually the trio cried themselves to sleep. Naruto, Shakky, and Rayleigh took the trio back down stairs and tucked them into bed. The adults made their way back up stairs to talk.

"I will take them back to Amazon Lily, but not before we make a detour," spoke Naruto directing his statement at Gloriosa.

"And where would this detour take us?" she asked, wanting as much information as possible.

"My Island in the New World. I wish for Hancock-hime to know that she has other family. Namely my son, her brother, Nico Chase," replied Naruto knowing he could trust those in the room.

"You have another kid? Wow, I thought it was just Hancock and Robin," questioned Rayleigh surprised.

"Yeah and I want you and Shakky to be the kids godparents," queried Naruto hoping both would agree.

"Sure" replied Rayleigh, happy to be a Godfather

"I would be happy to Naruto" excited about being a Godmother.

"Just how long will it take to get to your Island in the New World?" asked Gloriosa oblivious to the fact that they would not have to sail.

"Um, a second," relied Naruto, not having actually timed the 'Hiraishin Jutsu' before. It is meant to be instantaneous, but maybe that was over shorter distances.

"Wait, how are we getting their?" asked Gloriosa

"Same way I got here, you may feel a little disorientated and nauseous, but that only affects first timers and those who are not good with sudden changes. But it is 100% safe," replied Naruto with his trademark grin.

"And how long do you plan on having us stay there?" she asked.

"Couple days, three tops, but at the very worst no more than a week," he replied with the same foxy grin.

"And are you capable of taking us back to Amazon Lily the same way?" hoping they wouldn't have to travel back by boat.

"Of course, how else do you think they summoned me in the first place," he answered.

"Very well," replied Gloriosa.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Gloriosa, I was telling you what was happening" spoke Naruto, clearly irritated that she believe he required her permission. The adults all turned in for the night.

The next morning everyone was up bright and early, waking to the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, grilled tomato, fruit salad, fruit juice, and coffee. The adults making way to the coffee, then grabbing a seat at the table where Naruto had placed everything. The girls slowly made their way up stairs, and peeked their heads out from behind the door. Looking out at the table, their mouths started to water at the sight. They had not seen such a spread of food like this that they could eat for four years. Making their way over to the table, they sat down while everyone look at them. Naruto came over and poured them some juice before going back to finishing the cleaning. Suddenly another Naruto walked in through the door, wearing only a pair of shorts, dripping wet. This frighten the girls as there were now two Narutos. Just then, the cooking Naruto went up in a puff of smoke. Naruto saw the inquisitive look on the girls faces and answered the unspoke question.

"He was a clone," he answered whilst towelling himself off. Grabbing a seat between Rayleigh and Hancock, he started to pile stuff onto his plate.

"So last night wasn't a dream? You really are my Dad?" asked Hancock, hoping to get some answers to a lot of questions in her mind.

"Yes and no, Han-chan, you see I am your father. Anyone can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a Dad. I want to be more than just a father, I want to be your Dad, but that can only happen if you wish me to be a part of your life. Now I am guessing that you all probably have questions. Ask away and I will answer what I can," clarified Naruto as he swallowed a fork full of waffle, ice cream, and berries.

"How did you find out that Hancock was your daughter?" asked Marigold.

"Belladonna, she explained a few things when she summoned me after you three were taken. She told me that you were my daughter. Originally, when I arrived at Amazon Lily, she was not very forth coming with information. I explained that I was out searching for someone precious to me and I needed her to hurry up. This seemed to loosen her tongue as she asked if it was my daughter, her mistake was thinking I was talking about you. I thought she had information on Nico Robin, my other daughter, where she was in fact talking about you. She then explained that you were my daughter and that you had been kidnapped. I asked why I wasn't informed that I had a daughter on Amazon Lily, she went on about their laws and what not." Answered Naruto before being interrupted by Sandersonia.

"That's right, when we go back, Hancock won't be able to see or talk to you. Well that sucks. But I guess it is nice to know that you're out there for her," she spoke looking glum at the end.

"Not just her but for you both as well. You are sisters of my daughter, then in a way, you are my daughters as well. I will be there for all of you. As for that pesky law about fathers not allowed to ever know, see, or talk to. Well, that law has been abolished," he said stuffing more waffle into his mouth, "Mmm, this is good. Damn I'm a good cook,"

"How did the law get abolished? It was one of the most fundamental ones for our society," asked Hancock.

"Easy, I gave them two choices', repeal the law and I would find you and your sisters and return you to Amazon Lily, where I would be able to see you again. Or, let it stand, in which case I would find you and your sisters and take you away to some place you would be safe where no one would ever find you, my Island in the New World. They had 60 seconds to choose. Apparently, I can be pretty persuasive," he answered.

"Would you really have taken us away from our home, just because they would deny you from seeing me?" asked Hancock, not sure whether to be happy or mad.

"Firstly, I would have taken you all because you are sisters, I would not want to separate you three. Second I would have taken you to my island where you little brother is growing up with my partner Nico Olvia. We may not be wed, but we are raising a family together,"

"Wait, I have a little brother? How old is he? Will I ever get to see him?" asked Hancock with surprise written all over her face.

"Yes, he is turning 4 in one month and you will get to see him soon. Once everyone has had their fill, I will need you girls to change into a clean pair of clothes that you will find down where you were sleeping last night. Then we can leave here for my Island which is where you will be resting and enjoying yourselves for anywhere from a few days up to a week. This is to help cope with the sudden change in circumstances. After that, we will return to Amazon Lily. How does that sound with you?" asked Naruto as he stood up and made his way towards the sink with empty plates that needed washing.

They were loving the idea of enjoying a weeklong stay where they could just relax and have fun.

"But what if people see the mark on our backs, wont they try and take us back?" asked Sandersonia not liking the thought of going back to being slaves.

"What marks?" asked Naruto as he continued to was the dishes.

"The mark of the World Nobles that was branded into our skin, it shows us as their property. If someone see's it and returns us they will get a reward" replied Marigold

"Again, I reiterate, What marks?" asked Naruto never once taking his focus away from cleaning. Baffled by how Naruto kept disregarding their marks, they look to each other before moving their tops to view the others mark. At first, they believed their eyes to be playing tricks on them, then they used their hands to feel their backs of the scared flesh that would denote the brand. They felt nothing but smooth, flawless skin. Scrambling downstairs to find a mirror, Naruto watched as they left so quickly there was a vapour trail. Laughing softly to himself, he then hear a ear-rattling scream. Moments later Naruto was caught off guard, tacked by three sobbing and blubbering young girls, who were clinging to him for dear life. "Thank you, Thank you" they whispered over and over. They don't know how, but they believed there was only one person who could have done something like this.

"How did you do it?" asked Hancock as she and her sisters sat back so Naruto could sit up.

"I repaired your skin, I am a great doctor you know," he replied with his usual grin in place.

"But shouldn't it take weeks or months?" she questioned again

"Not with the abilities I have as a doctor. Now I need you three to go change, then we can be off," he answered before ordering them off. They stood up and left to go get changed, while Naruto finished cleaning up. He just then realised if his daughters were going to be staying with him, then he would need to make another house big enough to house all of them. Creating a 'Shadow Clone', Naruto sent it on ahead to organise everything. The girls were taking their time getting dressed, which gave him some time to chat with the others about less depressing topics. Eventually, they returned wearing red, green, and purple dress's (Picture the dress Hancock wore during the Marineford Arc. Purple for Hancock, Green for Sandersonia, and Red for Marigold.)

"Okay, now that we are all ready, we can be off. Rayleigh, Shakky are you two going to join us?" asked Naruto.

"No thanks, we still have some stuff to do. We will contact you again when we are ready to come. Safe travels" spoke Rayleigh.

"So where about is your ship?" asked Hancock as they made their way outside towards the edge of the mangrove hoping to see her father's ship.

"Umm, what ship?" asked Naruto wondering how they were going to take it.

"The one that is going to take us to your Island in the New World," queried Marigold as they were wondering if Naruto was starting to lose his mind.

"Oh, we are not taking a ship," replied Naruto, enjoying the looks on their faces.

"Then how are we getting there?" wondered Sandersonia.

"Like this," Naruto said before he created a 'Shadow Clone' and walked over and placed a hand on everyone before he said, "Take a deep breath and hold it," before vanishing in a flash of yellow.

"It still amazes me when he does that. What an amazing skill to have, and he didn't even eat a devil fruit to do so," spoke Shakky before walking back inside her bar, Rayleigh following for a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bright flash of yellow announced their arrival to Naruto's Island. The four staggered a bit before regaining their bearings. Looking around they were welcomed with a sight of a tropical paradise crossed with an industrialised civilisation.

"Welcome to Crescent Moon Island," shouted Naruto.

Deciding to take them on a tour of the island, the four experienced the fonder of what Naruto's Island was. Many changes had happened over the years to Crescent Moon Island. The mangrove surrounding the outer circumference of the island had grown thicker and lower to fall under the island. This created a short expanse of about 50m between the two landmasses that was filled with white sand and crystal clear fresh water. The mangrove had the effect of removing the salt from the water as it collected in the circular crevice between the two. Many of the young children who now called this island home would spend much time swimming and playing there.

Naruto led them to some of the shipyards he had constructed for vessels that people were paying to be built. So as to not wear himself out, he had many designs blueprinted with construction times and cost. That way people could look over them and make easier choices. Those who wished for something original would obviously take longer and cost more, and there were many original ships to come from Crescent Moon Island. Because the waters in the New World were so treacherous, Naruto had a constant demand for ships. He even had to expand from the original four dry docks to ten dry and eight wet docks, four of the wet docks were used for both repairs and/or maintenance and coating.

He explained how two large wharfs were constructed off the Capes of Crescent Moon Island. These were for those visiting the island, because unless the ship was authorised, no vessel was allowed to sail into the bay. At the moment only one ship, at a time, from each of the Yonko, Four Emperors, were allowed to anchor in the bay. As well as a few Royal ships from a few heavily populated Islands in the New World.

Naruto went on to talk about how word eventually spread about Crescent Moon Island, an Island that was only reachable one way. The people were informed that only a few Royal ships, the Yonko and some special contacts Naruto had on certain islands had access to compass's that gave the location of Crescent Moon Island. Those people were informed that should a compass fall into the hands of the Marines because of their actions, death would follow shortly after.

Naruto explained to his company how many pirates had started making their way to Crescent Moon Island, most in hopes of securing it as their territory after hearing that none of the Yonko had claimed it. There was a good reason for that. Crescent Moon Island was Neutral to any and all sailors who came to it, be they pirates or tourist, any and all were welcome, except the World Government. The reason it was neutral was because of the cliental. When the Yonko all came to you for ships to be built, none of them would like the idea of any one of them holding territory over the island.

Initially Kaido and 'Big Mom' Charlotte Linlin had tried to claim Crescent Moon Island as their territory, they came at the same time, causing a fight to break out between the two. It was after the destruction of the two wharfs and two dry docks, that Naruto stepped in. They Kaido lost five ships, Charlotte lost four, they both learnt that day, that Crescent Moon Island was of limits. They also weren't allowed back until they made recompense. 250 million berries in gold each was their way of apologising. It was after this that Naruto requested the Yonko attend a summit on Crescent Moon Island to discuss many things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Begin Flash Back**

Shanks, Whitebeard, Kaido, and Charlotte were all docked in the bay of Crescent Moon Island. The islands inhabitants were nowhere to be seen. Naruto asked that they take the day off and enjoy some time relaxing at the hideaway at the rear coast. The Yonko made their way to shore before making their way up the path to the arranged area for the meeting. As they made their way inside they saw their names inscribed on a chair for each of them. The sizes varied for each individuals needs.

Taking their seats, they awaited the arrival of Naruto. It was a very tense atmosphere. Thankfully, though, they didn't have to wait long. Naruto flashed into the centre of the room and made his way to before walking over to his seat. (Picture the Kage Summit, Naruto as Mifune) The room was silent as the Yonko sized each other up. Finally, shanks broke the silence.

"So, why have you requested this gathering Naruto, it is highly unprecedented," questioned Shanks.

"At first, it was to discuss the behaviour of your crews when on this island, but there may be other things I wish to raise later depending how this goes," replied Naruto as he eyed the Yonko, before continuing. "You are the leaders in this part of the Grand Line. One of two great powers in this world. Soon however, I believe the Marines will be will be making a play to even it out more. But that, at the moment is neither here nor there. This is a... warning, I guess you could call it. My Island, Crescent Moon Island, is neutral to any and all who come here. There will be rules for everyone to follow and Laws for the more potentially serious grievances. The rules and laws will be handed out for you to take back to your crews, at the completion of this meeting. First rule, you treat the islanders with respect, they will intern return it. Non-negotiable. Second, any grievances that you and your crews have with each other stays off the island. There will be no fighting on the island from pirates who have the capability to change the landscape. If there is, I jump in and your crewmembers will be returned in a casket. I have a family here, I will not risk their safety because a couple liquored up members of your crews decide they want to pick a fight." He let that sink in before continuing.

"Three, while here, you pay for everything you use, enjoy or consume, you will find that because of our industrial industry, most things are subsidised, this is to promote good bonds between all. I think this is reasonable. Lastly, I want you crews to enjoy themselves, but not is it contradicts the first three rules. Now the laws are pretty straightforward. Like other places, however, punishment may be worse depending on your view. Kill a person on this island, they lose their life. Assault, battery, grievous bodily harm, basically any violence will be dealt with keelhauling once or more, depending on the severity. Sexual assault, sexual misconduct, molesting, sexual interference, rape, and anything involving children, the party will find themselves torture before being keelhauled, then a slow and painful death. I cannot stress this one enough. Anyone caught trying to traffic humans as slaves or similar will suffer the same punishment as previously mentioned. Theft and robbery will cause the offender to have their hands cut off and never be allowed back."

"The rest you can look at, at your leisure. There will be no favourite when here on my Island. Everyone will be treated the same. Though you four will be recognised by your title, it will carry little weight here. This island is a safe haven to all. A place for peace, of drinking and partying, building your dreams and building a family. Now that, that is all said and done, I am happy to inform you of the perks soon to be before the island will be the creation of four new Islands. Just large enough for a small base and the ability to dock half a dozen ships. These will be your outpost in this region. Though the same laws apply out there, as they do here, especially the sexual assault, anything to do with a child, and human trafficking. Anyone banned from this island will also be banned from there. You may choose to have a bar built here should you want. Those bars will be specifically for your crew and allies, otherwise we are expanding the current bar to accommodate several large crews."

"Crescent Moon Island, from now on and forever more will remain neutral to all. Now before I continue on, do any of you have anything you wish to say?" asked Naruto, directing his eyes around the room.

"Yes," said Kaido, drawing the attention of all to him. "What if we are unhappy with the laws you have put down. As you have monopolised the market on ships and other valuable industrial items, should a member of our crews break the law this could lead to you refusing to build any ships we want or refusing to supply other industrial things. Thus giving our other Emperors more of an edge over us."

"Well firstly, once the punishment has been administered then I will hold no fault to the crew from which the offender came. However, if it is a constant occurrence, you are right. I will stop supplying you with ships or other equipment. This falls to you and your crew. It is not hard. If your crew cannot follow your order, then I fail to see while server under you, also on that note. No crew is to instigate a fight between opposing crews, there will be no taunting, mocking, sneering, or insults thrown at rival crew, mostly between you four. If someone is found trying to do so, it will lead to the whole crew being kicked off the island for an allotted time. Those who fail to adhere when ordered to will find them and their crewmates somewhere on their ship in the middle of the calm belt."

"I believe everything I have asked for is perfectly reasonable. I ask that you act civilised and enjoy yourselves while others enjoy themselves. If everyone can do that, then there is no need to wonder about things such as if I will stop supplying things to anyone or refuse them entry to the island. In return for following the rules, you will find yourselves always welcome here. Now I was going to bring forward the topic of a council for the Yonko if you would like to consider hearing it?"

"I am curious as to what you mean by that, so I would like to hear it. I also have no problems following the rules and laws you have put forward, but wish to add that punishment first be metered out by the respective Captains for their crew not following their orders before the consequence of their actions comes down on them from after the trial." Spoke Shanks, liking the idea of relaxing on a tropical Island where other pirates are close by with nothing to worry about.

"Gurararara, I too would like to hear about this council idea, and the punishment thing that the red-haired brat put forward is perfect. If a member of my crew decides to defy my order, you will bet I would want to administer my own punishment beforehand. Pirates don't make it far if they think they can disobey orders whenever they want. Plus it would be an added incentive for them to stay inline thinking about a punishment from two sources."

"If all you agree to adding punishment to crewmembers that break the rules or law, as well as your own orders, then you will never have to worry about being refused business here ever. On that note, I realise that each of you have certain vices that you probably will not find here unless you bring them yourself. That being said, as you probably saw on you arrival, a lot of the island is unused. So it has the space for the construction of facilities that can produce the goods you are after. Already I have two sake factories being build into two separate mountains, each factory capable of producing four different flavours of sake. I have been able to buy the recipe and instructions for four different sake, one from each blue. There is room for four more recipes. Now Charlotte, I know you like candy so, there will begin the construction of a factory for it whenever you are ready. I will just require recipes and instructions for that as well."

"In the mean time, I will be increasing the number of docks from four dry docks to ten dry docks and eight wet docks used for repairs and coating. The industrial fridges and freezers we supply are in surplus at the moment, the materials I am able to gather from an island nearby in the Calm Belt. I am also looking into the growth of an Adam Tree, using the remains from Ohara to plant the seed. It will be perfect for the use as Keels, Masts, Longitudinals, and Stringers," spoke Naruto outlining his plans for Crescent Moon Island.

The Yonko were salivating at the idea of a completely self-sufficient island. Being able to come and go as they please. Not having to fight over it, and all being welcomed. And the possibilities of the ships built from Adam wood, incredible.

"I like the potential that the wood from an Adam Tree will bring to the strength of the ships, but there is a reason why it is so hard to come by. It is incredibly difficult to shape and the trees themselves take centuries to grow, how would this help?" asked Charlotte

"Well with my control over nature, I could accomplish what would normally take centuries in mere weeks, possibly even days. Plus the wood grown from my Wood Release has shown remarkably better strength and flexibility than that of normal wood. I have started exporting it to Water 7 as their suppliers are producing less and less usable material."

"Now as for my idea of a council. Crescent Moon Island would be used as a place for all four of you to meet and discuss topics that might affect all of you. Argue about actions between you, or the peaceful trade of territories should one request it. This could be a place where civilised discussions take place over things that do not require fighting about. The notion is there, do with it as you will. But no matter, this meeting hall shall remain should one of you request its use. Now I have said anything I had left to say, if there is nothing more then, you are welcome to leave at your leisure" spoke Naruto gesturing with his hand to the door. Kaido and Charlotte left first as they were closest to the door. While Whitebeard and Shanks waited around.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Naruto, looking over the two Yonko.

"You go first old man, age before beauty," shouted Shanks with a large grin on his face.

"Cheeky Brat," replied Whitebeard with a smirk. "I want to give you the recipe and instructions for my favourite one. Always carry a copy with me, encase I get a chance like this. And wanted to request the construction of a new Moby Dick once you had access to access to Adam wood. My original is getting on in its years." continued Whitebeard as he handed over his recipe.

"Hey, I was also doing the same, though I also wonder if you can make wine. I have a few in my crew who love the finer tastes plus and old rival who comes by every so often for a fight and to party," said Shanks while laughing about the fun he has had with him.

"Yes, your fights with your rival Hawkeye, are more common knowledge then you think," replied Naruto smirking as Shanks grumbled about know-it-all old men. Causing Naruto and Whitebeard to chuckle at this, before continuing, "I will look into starting a vineyard however, wine is new to me, so you may need to send Hawkeye in this direction when next you two meet. I was also looking at a distillery for Rum, Scotch, and Bourbon. I am going to need to find more inhabitants for my island, just to cover all the new workload. And I have been thinking of offering apprenticeships to those wishing to learn the craft of carpentry. If by chance there are any who wish to become shipwrights in your territories, could you send them to me, or is there are others who want to travel or a change of scenery."

"Sure" replied Shanks and Whitebeard before making their way outside and back to their ships. As they all departed, Naruto went about organising the four islands that he said would be there next time they came. Creating some 'Shadow Clones' to take care of the other things, like dock expansion, and optimizing tree plantation and the collection and growth of an Adam Tree.

 **End Flash Back**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were surprised to find that all accommodation on the island was built into trees after Naruto led them towards the more suburban area. Gloriosa asked about why they built into the trees. He explained that they didn't, and that he in fact grew the houses inside trees. The girls were surprised to hear this. The trees looked like they had been around for centuries. Walking amongst trees as wide as one of Whitebeard's ships was a bit daunting. Naruto led them over to the produce area, giving them a demonstration of one of his abilities. Naruto was about to attempt something he had never done before, cross-pollination, combining fruits to make a new and exciting one.

"What are you favourite fruits?" asked Naruto while looking to each one.

"Umm, well I love strawberries and mangos," answer Hancock.

"Peach and banana for me," called out Sandersonia.

"Oh, I like the more exotic Kiwi fruit and pears," replied Marigold.

"Okay go and grab one from each tree and bring them back," he requested as they ran off to do as asked. First to return was Marigold, as her fruit trees were closer, then came Hancock and finally Sandersonia.

"First I will do the fruit for Mari-chan. He placed the kiwi fruit and pear on the ground, and focused chakra to his hands. Here he was trying to meld the two together, not grow individual trees from each. It was a slow process as he had never tried it before. They were fighting to overpower one another, so Naruto gave a little oomph to the technique that seemed do the trick, the plant rose quickly after that as it was no longer fighting itself. The result was a lager kiwi fruit, which had many large veins of pear flowing through it. The seeds remained that of the kiwi fruit, just white instead of black.

"Next Han-chan, place your fruit in the ground." The process seemed easier this time, maybe it was the fruit, maybe it was because he knew what to expect. The fruit was as big as a mango with similar shape, but had the red-seeded flesh of a strawberry but the texture of a mango. Inside, the seed in the middle was about a third of its original size.

"And finally, Sonia-chan," without even being told, placed them down as well. This one was a breeze. And the result was a super sized banana. It had the skin on the outside like usual however it was orange-ish instead of yellow. On the inside there was no seed, and it was the best representation so far. It look like two swirls together, flowing all the way in a screw fashion.

The girls were in awe of their father/stepfather's ability. They looked back to him as if to ask permission to try them.

"Better to ask forgiveness then permission. Enjoy, tell me what they are like. I may even be able to change them to take on more dominant traits of either fruit," he said as he gestured to the trees. They found that the peach and banana ones went together extremely well. The pear and kiwi fruit, was like combining them, but was a little bland. The strawberry and mango combination was a huge success as well. Keeping the texture was essential otherwise it would fall apart as it grew especially with such a small seed and no skin to hold it together.

Marigold was a little upset, Naruto said it could be because it was his first attempt at making one so there was still a chance for it to get better. The trio enjoyed the fruits none the less, Naruto left behind clones to experiment while they continued the tour. He showed them the vineyard and let them taste some of the sweeter wines. Next stop was the sweets factory. They were a little overzealous about this. They enjoyed it so much because they have not been able to have anything like them in years. Then they came to the final place to see, their home while here. As they made their way closer, the trio could see a young boy playing in the sand with who they assumed to be his mother.

The Boy looked like a younger version of Naruto, with slightly different hair and bright blue eyes. He wore red and blue stripped boardies, an orange shirt with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on it, and a pair of white sandals on his feet. A sleeveless haori just like his father's with hood and all that fell only to his waist covered his orange shirt. The only difference was that it looked like snakeskin, with a dark green and brown pattern, though that was just the look the fabric took on. Then there was the woman, long white hair flowing down her back, and sky blue eyes, paler then her sons. A tight, light blue, short-sleeved tank top covered her torso down to her navel. A forest green, denim skirt fell past mid thigh, a light pink coat hung to her knees with long, gold-strapped high-heeled sandals that reached her knees.

The duo looked up to see people approaching, and at the sight, Olvia called out.

"Naruto!" she was happy to see her husband making his way to them, with company she assumed were his daughter and her sisters plus some old lady.

"Daddy," shouted the almost 4yr old as he ran off to him. Naruto 'shunshined' towards him, scaring him, before grabbing him and throwing him in the air, he shouted and giggled before Naruto caught him and gave him a hug.

He then hit his dad on the chest before grumbling, "I hate it when you appear like that. Don't do it again," he finished as he crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head broodingly.

"Is Chase brooding?" asked Naruto with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk in his voice.

Chases eyes widened at this. He appeared cheerful and happy, while shaking his head. He knew what would happen if his dad saw him brooding, T.B.T. Torture By Tickle, it felt so good and bad at the same time, the mind didn't know how to perceive it.

"NO! NO! NO! I swear I wasn't. Just upset you were gone, you promised me we were going to build a mud castle today." Replied Chase. Guilt tripping his own dad.

Naruto saw what he was doing, _'Smart little shit'_ he thought to himself, before replying. "Sorry kiddo, I had to go and get your three Imōto," announced Naruto pointing at Han-chan, Mari-chan, and Sonia-chan.

End


End file.
